The Crimson Boy
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis was bitten by a vampire. Can he resist drinking the gangs blood? Will he survive the vampire hunters or other vampires?
1. Bitten

**This is my first Outsiders fanfiction! Be nice and wish me luck!**

**Me: Ponyboy disclaimer!**

**Pony: Sora, you have two other stories you have to finish.**

**Me: I can't wait that long!**

**Pony: Sora does not own The Outsiders.**

**Me: Thank you! Merry early Christmas!**

* * *

Ponyboy POV

I had just finished a movie tonight and am walking back to my house under the light of the full moon. I am 14. It has been a month since the church accident. Johnny had barley lived, thanks to the donations people put in. I share my house with my two older brothers, Sodapop and Darrel. Our parents died nine months ago.

I walk to my house alone. Nobody could come and watch the movie with me.

Soda, Darry, and Steve had work, Johnny and Dally was off somewhere with Tim, Two-Bit was most likely drunk and hitting on some blondes. Heck, even the street he walked on was deserted. I looked up at the moon in the sky. Golly was it pretty tonight. I looked back in front of me and nearly cried out in shock. In front of me was a clocked figure. The clocked figure looked at me hungrily, licking its lips. Its face almost completely covered by the shadow of the cloak. Either way, I think it was a girl.

The next thing I knew, the girl pinned me against a nearby wall. I yelped from shock and tried to struggle free. But golly, she had a tight hold. She smiled at me, showing her sharp fangs. Wait fangs? How the Hell does a person have sharp teeth like that? Unless… No that was impossible. Vampires aren't real, are they?

The girl was so close to me, I can smell her breath. It smelled like vanilla and was seducing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry… I hope you don't mind. This wont hurt, it will hurt a lot." She cooed. With one graceful, swift moment, she pierced through my neck. It felt like Hell. Think of being stabbed with a thousand hot needles. Now think of that pain but ten times more painful. I can feel my blood being taken away from me from my neck. It was so quit under the light of the full moon. All that is heard was my breathing and her swallowing.

What felt like years of pain, she pulled out and licked the extra blood off of her teeth. My legs wobbled under me. I felt like fainting, so id did just that. The floor rushed to meet me. The last thing I thought was: _What was Darry going to think?_

**TBC**

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Rules of the Vampire

**Me: Johnny!**

**Johnny: Yes?**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Johnny: Sora does not own The Outsiders. If she did, their would be lots of gay scenes in it.**

**Me: Yaoi! It is yaoi!**

**XD**

**Darry POV**

I was getting worried. Soda was too. It had been already two hours since Ponyboy's curfew. I had called the gang over to help me search for him because he might have been jumped by the Socs. again.

"Let's go search for him!" I announced.

"What if he got jumped again?" Soda said, worriedly.

"The more we wait, the closer he is to dieing." Dally pointed out.

**Ponyboy POV**

I woke up all clammy and felt like I lost a lot of blood. I did. The pain was still in my neck

"You're awake!" A female voice said. "I was starting to think that I sucked you dry!"

I looked at her and blinked. She blinked back. Her skin was really pale, almost like snow. Her sea blue eyes were large with innocence. She had jet black hair that was perfectly strait going down to her waist. She took off her cloak, which was lying on the ground next to me. She wore a black gothic style short-sleeved shirt. A cross with a red ruby hung from her neck. She wore a short, dark-blue skirt that went to the middle of her thigh and black thigh socks. She also wore combat boots. She was cute, I admit.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"Well… You saved me from dieing of hunger. I drank your blood but the pain was too much for you and you fainted. I waited till you woke up. You are a fledgling vampire now because I'm a vampire."

"W-What?"

"You're undead."

"Here are the rules of being a vampire; Rule one: Don't go against the Vampire King, my old man."

"Your dad?"

"Introductions need to be made, right? My name is Cielo Scarlet, vampire princess. I am 27 million years old. Don't treat me with high respect or I will strangle you."

"27 million?"

"Ok, I'm old. We vampires are immortal in age and looks. You?"

"My name is Ponyboy Curtis and I am 14."

"Ponyboy?"

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Rule two: Don't go out of your territory to feed. So don't leave this city to feed because Tulsa is your territory. You can change territories if you get permission from the old man. Rule three: Try your best not to suck a human dry or infect them in the vampire poison like I did you. You will know how to when the time comes. Rule four: Try your best not to spread the news of your vampirism, only to a few that you trust if you have to. Rule five: Watch for vampire hunters, which is easy not to be seen by. Finally, rule six: Don't abandon me."

"Why don't you go home?"

"It's boring there. Plus, I will be watching you from time to time. You most likely won't notice me. Oh, because of being a vampire, you get immortality, super speed and strength, and you can fly when you're a full vampire. Don't worry about sunlight and garlic. Those are stereo types. To be a full vampire, you have to drink human blood. I will give you pills which you take when you're in a bad craving. Only one. You should also drink tomato juice. Here."

Cielo handed me pills. I heard footsteps coming towards me and the gang runs up.


	3. Blood, Blood, Blood

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

**Ladybugs- Because tomato juice looks like blood…a bit…**

**OOO**

**Two-Bit POV**

The gang and I found a silhouette of someone, right when we were about to give up. It was the silhouette of Ponyboy, my little buddy.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" I called out when we got to him. I took a closer look at him. I swear that he looked really pale.

"Hi?" Pony said to us.

"Where have you been?" Darry snapped.

"Well…"

"Who's that?" Dally asked, pointing at another figure.

OOO

**Normal POV**

Behind Ponyboy, Cielo got up from her sitting position, picked up her cloak, and walked away. The gang only stared with shock as they looked at Ponyboy to the girl and back to him.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you nearly gave each of us a heart attack because you were with a girl?" Darry shouted.

"Yes?" Ponyboy answered with a question.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Johnny said. Pony blushed, bringing some color to his pale face.

"It's not like that! I just met her and I saved her life!"

"Saved her life?" Soda asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok Pone? You look pale."

"I'm ok."

"I mean really pale! As white as snow!"

"Yes, I'm ok!"

"You have been gone for two and a half hours." Steve interrupted.

"Two and a half!? It's been that long?"

"Yeah. Got us real worried." Soda said, swinging his arm around Pony. He frowned right when he made contact with Ponyboy.

"Jeez Pone, you're freezing!"

"Really? I thought it was warm outside."

"Hey, theirs blood on the ground! Did the girl get jumped?" Two-Bit asked.

"B-Blood?" Pony asked. The words echoed through his mind. _Blood, blood, blood._

"Are you ok Pony?" Dally asked, noticing Ponyboy stiffen.


	4. Hands to pull me down

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Thanks to Ladybugs, Silver Wolf, and Chick1966**

**0-0-0**

**Ponyboy POV**

I was so thirsty, it was unbearable. The word _blood _still echoed in my mind. The smell of blood on the ground, my blood, fills my nostrils. I slowly walked to Two-Bit, uncontrollably.

"Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked nervously. When I reached Two-Bit, my hands pushed him to the nearby wall and pinned him against it. I could feel Two-Bit struggle unsuccessfully. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the gang looking at me with shock. Focusing on my prey, I got my mouth close to his neck which I barely could reach. I can literally taste the blood now. I think it was because I was to slow to kill my prey because hands started to pull me away. Multiple hands.

**0-0-0**

**Two-Bit POV**

Ponyboy pushed me to the closest wall and pinned me. I tried to struggle free, but damn that kid had a strong hold. He looked at me hungrily and was slowly moving his head to my neck. I didn't know what the hell was going on. He was acting stranger then he usually does.

I caught sight of the other gang members going towards Ponyboy and trying to pull Pony away from me. Key word: Trying. They couldn't do it ether, even with combined strength. Then just like that, Ponyboy's eyes widened in horror and he let go. Now we all can agree in one thought:_ What the hell just happened?_ But I just don't know.

**0-0-0**

**Ponyboy POV**

What did I just do? Why couldn't I control my body? Being a vampire is so frustrating! I almost sucked my friend's blood! Gah! What the hell is wrong with me? Thank God that the gang's hand snapped me out of the daze I was in.

"Ponyboy…" Soda's soothing voice said.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Two-Bit shouted.

"Ponyboy…?" Darry asked. The whole gang looked at me for answers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I answered. I know that one day I will have to tell them or they would find out. Everyone just shrugged it off and said there goodbyes to go home. Meanwhile, Darry, not being sure of how weak my legs are, gave me a piggy-back ride home where Soda and I went to our room to get ready.

**TBC**

**0-0-0**

**I know, crappy chapter. But next chapter has something to do with Soda. ;) If you know what I mean.**


	5. Blood from Soda

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

**OMG! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I was lying on my bed, watching anime while eating ice cream. Even though it was cold. Like 23 degrees! I just went to Sacanime too! I was even in the background of a news of some sort! Me in my neko ears!**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy POV**

I am so thirsty, I can drink an ocean! But it would be salty, if you know what I mean. Blood… I need blood… I'm to thirsty to dig in my pockets for my pills… but my brother Soda is only a few inches away from me. I can't pass the opportunity right now. I just can't stand the thirst.

"Soda…" I started.

"Hm?" He answered.

"I'm thirsty."

"Then get something to drink."

"But I'm not thirsty for that…"

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

I pushed Soda on the bed, back down, and got on top of him. **(You know how! It's the hot yaoi way!) **My hands pinned him down as he looked up at me with frightened eyes. I licked my lips and bared my fangs. Soda's eyes widened even more at the sight of them. I lowered my lips to his neck and licked his neck a little. Oh, how I could taste the blood now. I pushed my fangs into his neck and Soda cried out in pain. But I didn't stop. The taste of blood, going down my throat, tasted too good. Oh, the bitter taste tasted so sweat! I just wanted to suck more of his blood, but I shouldn't risk it. I carefully pulled my fangs out of his neck. It was a good thing I was careful enough to not spread the curse. I don't want Soda to suffer it, like I am right now. I got off of Soda, who had just passed out from the pain, and turned off the light.

**o-o-o**

**The next morning**

_Normal POV…_

Soda woke up with a small cry. His neck felt like hell! He remembered Ponyboy looming over him…than blank.

'_Pony couldn't have been a vampire, right? They don't exist!' _Soda thought mentally. Soda looked next to him to see a sleeping brother. He looked so innocent.

Soda carefully got off the bed, careful to not to awake his younger brother. But he failed epically by tripping over a pile of clothes. **(Walk much Soda?) **And if coarse, Pony woke up.

"Huh, Soda, how's your neck?" He said.

"W-What? That was real? Not my dream?" Soda said back.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I was thirsty."

"Wait, does that make you a vampire?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Does that make me one since you bit me?"

"No, I didn't spread the venom. How do you know so much anyways? And why aren't you freaking out?"

"I am mentally. But I gotta act tuff. I know all this from the movies you took me too."

**o-o-o**

**Sorry, it is short. But do any of you have any ideas for the next chapter? Who should I make Pony suck next? ;)**


	6. Sock some Socs

**I do not own the outsiders!**

**o-o-o**

"You can't tell anyone about me being a vampire!" Ponyboy pleaded.

"I don't know, we should tell Darry." Soda said.

"No, we can't! That will be going against one of the rules!"

"Alright, but if this goes out of hand, then you will tell everyone."

"Thank you Soda!"

"No problem kid brother!"

**o-o-o**

**Time skip…**

**Ponyboy POV…**

I was walking back from watching a movie. It has been hours since I spoke with Soda. So far, my secret is safe. So anyways, I am walking back to my house this fine night.

"Hey Grease, walking home now Greaser?" A male voice said, but I knew it was the Socs. I probably should be scared, for fear of being jumped again, but strangely, I didn't. I turned around calmly and faced seven Socs.

"Want us to give you a haircut Grease?" One said. All of the Socs took out their switch-blades. Deja'vu?

"No." I answered calmly.

"We will teach you a lesson Grease." The Socs attacked me, but I waited calmly. When the first Soc that reached me, I ducked effortlessly and socked him in the gut. _'Vampires have super strength.' _Cielo once said. The Soc flew to a car so hard that he went through it and slid on the ground. Another Soc came at me, but I flipped him and flung him onto the glass on the ground, making blood splatter on the ground. The next Soc tried to stab me in the shoulder but I sidestepped and socked him in the face. Two more Socs, on both sides, tried stabbing me but I stepped backwards and the two collided into each other. The final Soc looked terrified, but I walked over and kicked him where it hurts. I think I kicked him so hard that it smashed his balls and now is considered female.

The smell of their blood filled my nose. That bitter smell. I grabbed by nose. I couldn't feed again! I just can't! But they look so tasty just lying there. I took a shaky deep breath, and ran back home. Bumping into Johnny who got flung back by force.

"Johnny, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." I said as I helped Johnny up.

"It's fine Ponynoy, but why were you running so fast?" Johnny asked.

"Running from Socs."

"Did you get jumped again?"

"They tried."

"Oh, that reminds me. Darry is looking for you."

"Then let's go then!"


	7. Holy crap, it's a talking muffin

**I do not own anything!**

**Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, Draw a circle that's the Earth, I'm Hetalia!**

**Sorry it took so long! I was addicted with otome games and dating sim games…and watching Hetalia: Axis Powers. Which I just finished. Anyways enjoy this chapter and review. For if you don't then I will send Russia to you and I won't update this story. Just one review makes me happy. Heck, if you don't review I might even send a naked France to you… *shivers* but just kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Anyways, review.**

**France: Honhonhon.**

**Me: Get out France, this isn't you fanfiction! This is the Oursiders… not Hetalia you pedo.**

**o-o-o**

****"You seem different, Ponyboy." Johnny said randomly, to make "small-talk", on the way back to my house.

"How so?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, to start off, you are as pale as paper, you could pin Two-Bit, with no effort, even when the whole gang tries to pull you off at the same time, you gotten colder, literally, I mean, this is death freezing, and you seem to avoid everyone now."

"Well, my life has been very complicated in the past days… I died and came back to life…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh I said: Holy crap, it's a talking muffin!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well well, look what we have here. Two Greasers!" A soc filled voice said. Johnny and I looked up to see Socs surrounding us. I faced palmed. Not again…

"This isn't your territory." Johnny said.

"Oh, but we only came for beating some Greaser's face in." The lead Soc said. I cursed under my under my breath. I don't want to see blood or hurt any anyone. I sighed, because I'm going to regret doing this. I took Johnny and held him to my chest tightly and jumped over the Socs with my supernatural speed and power. Once I got past them, I ran as fast as I could, *cough* vampire speed *cough*, to the park. I let go of Johnny and He stepped back from me.

"Why did you…How the heck did we get to the park from close to your house in less than five seconds?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well you see…"

**o-o-o**

**Sorry that it is short…I have to get off asap or my parents will catch me! I'm not even supposed to we writing!**


	8. Explaining to Johnny

**You know the drill. I don't own anything but my oc that probably won't come in anymore…probably…Wait…yes she is. I hope you review! Sorry it took long… I wanted to finish Hetalia: World Series. I did so I got to write this. :p**

**('.') (^'.'^) ('.') (^'.') ('.'^)**

"You have to keep it a secret. So far only Soda knows. You dig?" Ponyboy asked.

"Of course," Johnny answered back confidently.

"Well…Remember when I went missing a little while back?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just hear me out. I died that day."

Johnny's dark, bruised skin paled a bit and his large puppy eyes grew larger if that was possible. But then, Johnny calmed down and had a smile on his face.

"Stop joking with me Pone. What really happened?" Johnny asked.

"I'm telling the truth! You gotta believe be Johnny! You just got too!" Ponyboy pleaded.

"Wait, you serious?"

"I'm your best friend. What do you think?"

"Alright… so y-your d-dead…but how…?"

"The reason I died was…do you remember that girl that was with me?"

"Yeah, she was real pretty."

"Well she was dead too. She is a vampire."

"A v-vampire? You mean like Vladimir Dracula?"

"Yes, like Vlad."

"You gotta be pulling my leg Pones. Vampires don't exist."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Then prove it."

"Fine, I will do just that." Ponyboy sighed as he closed his eyes. He snapped his eyes open, his eyes were no longer blue, but red. His teeth were fangs. Johnny jumped back in shock and fear.

"Y-You were telling the truth!" Johnny cried out.

"What did you expect?" Ponyboy asked.

"But shouldn't you be vaporized?"

"That is not true."

"But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to continue this life…but…"

"What?"

"Can you lend me your blood when I'm hungry?"

"Wait…what?"

"When. I'm. Hungry. Can. I. Drink. Your. Blood?"

"W-Will it hurt?"

"Most likely, until you get used to it."

"Will it help you?"

"Yes."

"Then alright."

"Can I have some now?"

"Uh…sure…"

Ponyboy smiled as he got in closer to Johnny and tilted his head up with his fingers, exposing Johnny's neck better. Ponyboy leaned closer…


	9. The Princess Needs Help

**Yay! It's valentines day and I'm sick. Not only that, I basically passed out in math class because of it and possibly flunked my test… I feel like vomiting but I shall write for you because it's a holiday. Thank you AnbuOps123fox!**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy leaned in to Johnny's neck, piercing his sharp fangs in his flesh. His blood soon starting to come out of the two holes and into the mouth of the greaser vampire. Johnny gasped in pain. But nonetheless, Ponyboy kept drinking. The bitter taste of blood was just bliss to the vampire. But, being worried of his best friend, Pony pulled back, blood dripping a pit from the pierce and from the mouth of Ponyboy. Johnny glanced at his friend with glazed eyes as Pony wiped away the leftover blood around his mouth.

"Are you ok Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, but that was painfull," Johnny answered.

"As I said, you'll get used to the pain."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. Am I supposed to just live like this in secret slowly draining everyone's life away?"

"You're smart, so you'll figure it out."

"So shall we go before anyone worries about us?"

"Yeah."

Ponyboy took Johnny's hand and in a flash they were gone.

**o-o-o**

_**The next day at school…**_

Ponyboy was in a daze, sitting in his desk when his history teacher walked in.

"Good morning, today were going to learn about Vladimir from Romania." The teacher explained. With this said, the young vampire snapped out of his daze.

"Vladimir is considered one of the most evil men in history. He is nicknamed Vladimir the impaler, for whenever he killed his enemies, he would stick them on a stake and put the around his castle."

"Ew!" All of the female Soc in the class cried out in disgust.

"As you all know the name, Vlad was also the person called Dracula. Later people believed he was a vampire, for he sucked the life out of people basically."

Ponyboy almost snorted.

'_Vladimir is a vampire,' _he thought to himself.

"But there is also a woman who is considered one of the most evil in history. Her name is Queen Mary of England, a.k.a. Bloody Mary…"

**o-o-o**

_**End of school…**_

Ponyboy walked out of the building with swag. He sighed as he felt a presence near. A strong presence that was also somewhat hidden.

"Cielo, I know it's you," Ponyboy said as he slipped out of sight.

"Aw, I was sure I hid myself very well, but it looks like you chose to become a pure blood." Cielo said as she came out of hiding.

"What are you doing here little princess?"

"I told you not to treat me with high respect!"

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Well first of all, I told you that I would be watching from time to time and second of all, I need your help."


	10. Insert Vampire Hunters

**Kya! I don't own anything! But my vampire oc!**

**Oh God, I love Romania! Well from Hetalia! Guess what? He's a vampire! I can't wait for the new season to come out in dub because he's finally going into the season! When I'm done with this, I'm going to try to watch some of it subbed hopefully. I heard they are finally came out in sub a month ago. Just needed to tell you that! Sorry, I'm in total fangirl mode! Kya! Listen to 'Numa Numa'! Make sure it's the Romanian version!**

**o-o-o**

"Well first of all, I told you that I would be watching from time to time and second of all, I need your help" Cielo said.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Vampire hunters."

"What?"

"You heard me. Vampire hunters are coming. They'll kill us all! There's no hiding yours or my secret. They will kill us!"

"Oh crap, what are we going to do?"

"Well, were going to have to fight them. Were going to have to draw them away from people and have them chase us and were going to combine forces to bring them down. Even if this means more will come. When that happens, you and I will be forced to leave here."

"But… I can't leave my brothers or the gang."

"Well, that's up to the father to decide for you."

"Alright…"

**o-o-o**

_**The next day…**_

There was a nock on the door. It wasn't any of the gang because, one, it was a nock, and two, all of the gang were together playing poker. Ponyboy had a winning streak because, well, who says he can't use his abilities to win?

Anyways, Darry stood up and opened the door. There were no greetings but Darry being pushed back and two people came in and looked around the room holding devices. Ponyboy stiffened. They were here, the vampire hunters.

"Who are you?" Darry asked.

"Were professional vampire hunters and were here to hunt a vampire," one said.

"Vampires? This has to be a joke! Theirs no such things as vampires!" Steve said.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong! They are real and our devices say that there's one in this room!" The other hunter said. Johnny and Soda went in front of Ponyboy protectively. But luckily no one else in the room noticed it.

"Oh crap, I thought this was going to be a fledgling! But no, this is a full blooded! Damn! This is going to be tough and not only that but there are more vampires in this town!" The first hunter complained.

"Its fine, we were only assigned to exterminate this one." The other said. The devices started beeping like crazy as they turned them on once more. Both hunters snapped there attention at Ponyboy and taking out stakes and other hunting equipment.

"There you are!" They charged Ponyboy, the gang members were to shocked to move. They were still lost at the vampire part. Johnny and Soda were easily shoved aside.

Ponyboy's body tensed as his eyes turned red and his fangs came out as he hissed at them. The hunters jumped back a little giving Ponyboy time to run away.

"After him!" One hunter said as they ran out leaving the dumbfounded gang alone.


	11. Holy Water and Crosses

The vampire hunters chased Ponyboy to an open area that had no one in sight. Well almost. It would be only him there but of course their was the fact that vampire hunters were chasing him and almost caught up to him. And there was also the fact that Cielo had just appeared by him and more vampire hunters came. This is going to be a long day and that's not saying much for a vampire!

So we were now back to back, Cielo and I. We were surrounded by six hunters.

"Don't hold back on them, ok Ponyboy?" Cielo said.

"Right," Ponyboy answered back. That's when they attacked.

The vampire hunters took out weapons. From wooden stakes to spear guns. I felt Cielo move from behind me to next to me and punching one in the face, sending him sky-high. That's when Ponyboy jumped in, punching the nearest hunter square in the head, giving a satisfying crack, sending him flying back. A hunter with a stake stabbed at Pony. Ponyboy instantly tried sidestepping but another hunter took out water and splashed it on him. The water started to steam giving off a sizzling sound. Ponyboy screamed in pain falling on the ground, trying to cover the places where the water hit him.

"Bastardo*! You can't use holy water, it isn't fair!" Cielo complained.

"When hunting the undead, everything is fair!" One of the hunters said. Cielo tried to reach for Ponyboy but was held down by the other hunters that were pressing crosses against her. One of the hunters with a stake brought up his sharp stick over Pony and swung down...

**o-o-o**

**Bastardo: Italian for bastard.**

**I'm sorry that it's short, but I am timed by my parents on my time on the computer. Plus, I wanted to have a cliff hanger. Also, writing about this is extremely hard to do. Any ideas are accepted. Heck, you can even make an oc and give it to me for me to use. All will be helpful!**


	12. Intro Rumble

**Kya! I have news! I will be making dating sim games on deviantart! My first one is for Hetalia. But after that, who knows, I might make one for the Outsiders. . The world may never know. Also, if you are familiar with making flash games on it, can you please help me? This will be my first ever thing I do on that website.**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy closed his eyes, awaiting the pain of dissolving.

And he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally Ponyboy opened his eyes to find the hunters dead around him.

'_What happened?'_ Ponyboy thought mentally.

"Tch," a voice said behind him. He looked to the source of the sound. Behind him were a group of pale Socs. Wait pale? I mean really pale, like Ponyboy pale.

"Ponyboy!" Ponyboy heard and saw from the corner of his eyes the gang. The next thing he knew the gang joined his side.

"Why are you here? You're out of your territory." Ponyboy hissed, somehow knowing that they are not from this area. (Call it a vampire's intuition)

"But our territory is running out of our blood source. We need to move on." One of the vampires says.

"That goes against vampire rules. You'll be executed!"

"Like we care. They will have to go through our followers to get to us."

"Followers?"

Just then about a hundred Soc vampires join the others with a face full of lust and hunger.

"Guys…get far away from here…" Ponyboy said to the gang.

"We're not leaving you Pony." Sodapop rejected.

"Please, just go, it's for your own protection. I can't live forever knowing that I could have saved you."

Johnny looked at Ponyboy worriedly but then stepped back with the others.

"Vampire Rumble!" A voice said as a large group of Greasers joined Poinyboy's side. Pony blinked in confusion, thinking how the heck all these Greasers know about vampirism. Then it dawned on him that all of these Greasers are vampires. That would make sense because some of the younger ones never aged. But what ever, let the rumble begin.


	13. What Blood Can Do To You

**Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for reviews! Then Silver Wolf came in and saved the day. Thank you for all of those reviews I got Silver Wolf!**

**I just thought of something… What does English sound like to other countries/people that can't speak it?**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy sighted his target, who was strangely the smallest one he can find. Déjà vu, right?

Ponyboy rushed him and kicked but the other vampire sidestepped and tried to punch Ponyboy in the face. But Ponyboy ducked, falling onto his butt on the dusty ground. Ponyboy quickly kicked up hitting the vampire square in the chest, sending him up in the air with the wind knocked out of the other vampire. Ponyboy looked around to see chaos loose. There was so much blood everywhere. Many vampires on both sides was going insane because of the blood and going after there comrades. Pony looked down at his own body to see that he was also covered in blood and ashes from the other vampires that fell around him and turned to ashes.

He brought up his blood covered hand to his lips and licked it. The bitter, metallic, vampire blood touched his taste buds. The blood quickly helped regain the strength that he had lost but his mind has gone hazy and his sight turned red.

Behind him a vampire charged the off guard boy, but Ponyboy did a ground back-flip in the air landing on the back of the one that tried to kill him. The other vampire fell to the ground from the sudden weight. The younger vampire smiled like a madman and grabbed the hair of the one he landed on and pulled upwards while pushing down with his feet. There was a sound like a rip and liquids dropping on the ground. Ponyboy looked down at his victim, whose head was ripped off by the boy. Crimson blood spilled the ground and the body was limp beneath him. The smirk on Pony's lip grew wider. It's strange how blood is thicker than water and how much darker it is than what you would think it would look like.

A nearby Soc vampire looked at him with fear in his eyes that could last miles. Pony threw the decapitated head at the Soc and punched right after at the face. His fist went through it with a crunch and made sweat contact with the other face as the traumatized vampire Soc went flying to the nearest Soc and knocked them both down unconscious.

The fight was soon over when the Socs ran away. No one cheered though. Most of the Greasers lay at his feat with the Socs. The ones that survived left leaving a trail of blood and bloody footsteps. Ponyboy stood in a pool of blood…alone… His family and friends looked at him with fear in his eyes.

They had a reason of course. Ponyboy was not pure anymore, he came back from the dead, he had murdered, and he was stained crimson.

Ponyboy wondered what hurt more. Having stained glass pierce you through you heart and a slow death or having the ones you love look at you with fear in their eyes and the guilt of murder and living for eternally. Oh, how Ponyboy wanted to disappear right now.

"Ponyboy…" Johnny said while shaking, backing away with Dally standing in front of him protectively. Ponyboy felt tears drop from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks slowly, then dropping onto the ground and mixing with the blood.

This is what you pay for immortality. The pain of those around you looking at you like you're a monster for eternally. Seeing the ones close to you die over and over again. Your withdraw from the world because you can't stand to face the pain and meeting someone knew only to be met, face-to-face, with Death and him ripping them out of your arms.

There was clapping behind him. Ponyboy looked to the source of the noise to be met with a man being protected by two musky vampires. The man in the center had a blood red coat and brown hair with red eyes.

"What a nice show that thee have showed me." He said in a Romanian accent. "My name is Vladimir. King Vladimir."


	14. Preview to Chapter 15

**Alright I think I'm getting to the end of this! But if you review or PM me, I can make extra chapters but entering werewolves in it before the end! But this is the chapter before the end if you don't do any of those, telling me to write those.**

**1) Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet thee.**

**o-o-o**

"Bună seara, Este o plăcere să te întâlnesc.(1)" Vladimir said with a old, wise voice. He looked around and spotted the human part of the gang and gave them a toothy smirk which sent chills down everyone's spine.

Vladimir Tepes had long, curly, black hair that goes a little past his shoulders and a larger, black mustache. His skin was tanned and his eyes were deep brown. He was tall. Taller than Darry and Dally. He had a crown with a ruby smack in the middle of it. He had a long, scarlet shirt with brown pants. But what completed his outfit was his cape. It fluttered behind him, shimmering black and crimson.

Ponyboy gulped. Not once had he thought about gazing his eyes on the first vampire of existence. But why had he made his way from Blen's Castle in Romania to here: Tulsa. Nor did he know wheat he just said. He only speaks one language; English.

"Show some respect to the king and kneel!" One of the subordinates that were guarding Vladimir ordered. "Mortals, you have the privilege of gazing your filthy eyes on the king, now kneel!"

"It is fine." Vlad stated.

"Tch. You got lucky."

"Now let me say what I came to say."


	15. Blood Red Rose Petals

**Ok I don't feel like writing more chapters. So this is my last of this story. I hoped you enjoyed this though! I feel really sad while writing this though. It feels like less and less people are reading this. So I just figured this is my last chapter because how much work I have to do. But thank you guys for reading this! Thank you Silver Wolf for encouraging me to not discontinue this! :) You all have my thanks.**

**Oh and I am using Google Translate so forgive me if it is wrong.**

**(1) Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet thee.**

**(2) Friends**

**(3) Painful**

**(4) Come along, little one. We have much to do to train you to be my slave.**

**(5) Hello everyone. I am sorry that I couldn't be there with you in the afterlife I am sorry that it took so long to visit your bodies.**

**(6) End**

**o-o-o**

"Bună seara, Este o plăcere să te întâlnesc.(1)" Vladimir said with a old, wise voice. He looked around and spotted the human part of the gang and gave them a toothy smirk which sent chills down everyone's spine.

Vladimir Tepes had long, curly, black hair that goes a little past his shoulders and a larger, black mustache. His skin was tanned and his eyes were deep brown. He was tall. Taller than Darry and Dally. He had a crown with a ruby smack in the middle of it. He had a long, scarlet shirt with brown pants. But what completed his outfit was his cape. It fluttered behind him, shimmering black and crimson.

Ponyboy gulped. Not once had he thought about gazing his eyes on the first vampire of existence. But why had he made his way from Blen's Castle in Romania to here: Tulsa. Nor did he know wheat he just said. He only speaks one language; English.

"Show some respect to the king and kneel!" One of the subordinates that were guarding Vladimir ordered. "Mortals, you have the privilege of gazing your filthy eyes on the king, now kneel!"

"It is fine." Vlad stated.

"Tch. You got lucky."

"Now let me say what I came to say. Thee had broken a rule of secretly. But thy punishment is only for thy prietenii(2) with thee. Thy punishment is not very dureros(3). But I have also come up with an offer."

"What's the offer?" Ponyboy asked nervously.

"If thee doesn't agree I am afraid thy prietenii will be executed. Thee must come with us and be a butler at thy castle and your prietenii will have thy memories wiped of vampires."

"Suppose I do accept your offer. Wouldn't they notice I am gone, or will you wipe their memories of me too?"

"We will do absolutely nothing of thy relationship you have with thy."

Ponyboy looked back at his family and friends with sad eyes. He didn't want to bring harm to them. He looked at each one's eyes in turn seeing some of them had fear in them.

'_It's not like no one would miss me.' _Pony thought to himself. He turned back to Vladimir, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"I accept."

Vladimir's toothy smile grew wider. A creepy smile that is.

"Very good. Now Vino, micuțo. Avem multe de făcut pentru a vă antrena pentru a fi sclavul meu." (4)

Ponyboy shot the gang his final goodbye look as he walked up to Vlad. One of Vladimir's personal bodyguards walked up to the fear-shaken gang and held out a hand so it hovered over there heads. It glowed a ghostly white and then faded away. The gangs' eyes dulled as they stood there, looking half dead. The man walked back to his master. Each one of the vampires locked eyes with each other before the three older ones ran off. Gone in an instant. Ponyboy looked back at the gang still standing there before running off to join the others. Shedding only one tear.

**o-o-o**

**400 years later…**

It was dusk at Tulsa. Giving the nearby graveyard an eerie feeling. Eight headstones line up next to each other. One for each of the non-immortal gang and one for each of the Curtis parents.

A young teenage, barely over the age of 14, walked to the headstones wearing a dark cloak and holding eight blood red roses. He smiled sadly at the grave-markers as he placed one flower for each marker.

"Bună ziua tuturor. Îmi pare rău că nu am putut fi acolo cu voi în viața de apoi Îmi pare rău că a durat atât de mult pentru a vizita corpurile voastre.(5)" The boy said with a fe tears sliding down his face and onto the ground. "I'm so sorry that it has to be like this... I wanted to be there to die with you, but that will neve happen."

**Capăt (6)**

**o-o-o**

**Ok that is it. If I have enough reviews I will think about writing a sequal. :) Sad ending, da?**


End file.
